overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Foresight/@comment-130.226.87.133-20181023224537
Since there is still some people that dont quite get into their heads that the world(s) of overlord is grimdark or borderline it, and cant do their f**king research into the world or think about the bloody context of the overlord universe. SO I will go into a VERY long rant and explain some things about overlord and among that is the fact Ainz is FAR from the "evil" "villain" in this setting. There will be spoliers. First Ainz is NOT from our time, he is from a grimdark Earth in the year of 2138 and it has been taken over by the rich and the world is more or less dead, people need mask just to leave their homes and water needs to be filtered. With rich living like nobles and the non-rich as slaves with no hope of a better future. Parents work themselves to death (literally) so their children can get an elementry school education. Touch Me is only idealist as he is rich and have the perfect life and family, while Bellriver has been murdered for knowing too much. Ainz comes from the lower classes and so his morals may already as a human be quite dark as he have suffered for been powerless and had no one save his friends in game. The workers INCLUDING Foresight KNEW that unexplored tombs and ruins is VERY dangerous and Ainz(as Momon) ask them WHY they risk their lives, they answer they want gold (non of the workers was force into this, they did voluntary) and so Ainz left a ton of gold at his front door and they COULD take it and leave, but noo they wanted more. Also Forsight tried too bluff Ainz about knowing about his friends and as Ainz is suffering from abandonment issues and loneliness he entred a berserk state of rage. Also where was a number of reasons for this workers raid, first was to the test some of the different defence of Nazarick, test Ainz warrior skills and force a confrontation with the Empire. But still the workers COULD leave if they just took the gold at Ainz front door (Also arche´s death was by fan vote). Slane constantly committed genocide and enslaves non-humans, even if they are not a threat. And if the way the elf slave girls mental state is anything to go by, then Slane is even more brutal slave masteres then most real live and other fantasy societies. and they do not even try to hide this, Hitler would be proud. Re Estize is weak, with a weak king (but a good man), there the far majority of the nobles are greedy, arrogant a**holdes and that spread druges (that damages ones brain), strong ties to the slave trade, they constantly abuse their subjects and at times kidnap girls to use as sex slaves. Even Slane hates them. The Empire and its emperor is all about ruthless efficiency, like trying to use undead labor as to make sure that more people joins the army (even if doing so creates ecnomic troubles for the farmers and others, and the extreme dangere of have many undead at the same place). Then the emperor thought Ainz was a dark elf warlord, he then wanted to give him many maids as sex slaves and he threaten to kill the maids families if they rejected. Also he wanted to start a famine in the kingdom and that WOULD have kill milions of people (and it would include women and children, unlike the conscript soldiers Ainz killed) and it may also start a civil war that would just kill far more. The elven Kingdom is ruled by the biggest class A+++ a**hold, the elven king started the war with Slane by kidnapping and raping a godkin (they were allied at the time too), he cares nothing about the fact the his nation is getting crushed and simpel deems his people weak and even thinks about abandon his people and kidnap his child in slane and start over. ALso he cares nothing about his children if they are too "weak" in his eyes. There is a troll kingdom that eats human fetuse and do not forget that most beastmen eat humans, like that massive invasion of the Dragon kingdom that is slowly turned into a massive human farm. The Lizardmen even did genocide and cannibalism out of starvation. The Holy Kingdom have a police of killing powerful non-humans chief without hearing them out (like you so can make some diplomacy and maybe end some conflicts between yoru peoples?). Its head paladin would kill a non-human children for the crime of been non-human. She even wants to kill Ainz even if doing so would make his legendary undead army go berserke, and do remember that Ainz´s nation is right in the bloody middle of ALL known human nations and every one of them is discrated (Slane is in a war, Dragon kingdom is been attack by beastmen, The empire is becoming a vassal state, Re Estize is in a crise it may not survive and its military is total crushed) and Ainz army could end the majority of humanity and her reason is so they cant take advantage of the holy kingdom has they would they have far more problems. The quagoa and their frost dragon allies plot genocide against one and the Quagoa were waging a war of genocide against the dwarfs as to explaned their domain, and the Dragons think about killing the Quagoa and enslave the dwarfs. So all in all, Ainz is more of an anti-hero in this dark setting then the villain, as he tries to build a utopia, no matter the number of dead he needs to get there. Ainz is not a hero, but compare to others in overlord that have power he is not an villain either as he is the only one so far, that is willing to build a better world for most races and not enslave or kill all of them. and his cruelty and sadism is more that he cares only truly about himself and Nazarick and no one else (save a few exceptions) and his dreams of utopia is part of that.